Pas de titre, mais ça s'en vient!
by Lotus3
Summary: Lily/James Commence au début de leur quatrième année, va finir... À la fin. Lily se fait écoeurer par Malefoy, mais elle pourra compter sur ses amis pour l'aider... Si elle leur en parle. Troisième chapitre!
1. La joie de la rentrée

Lily Evans, en quatrième année, était déjà plus belle que bien des filles plus âgées. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais plusieurs têtes se tournaient sur son passage tandis qu'elle marchait le long de la voie 9 3/4 avec sa meilleure amie Annie. Quand elle apercevait quelqu'un les regarder fixement, elle était certaine que c'était à cause d'Annie. Cette dernière était habillée tout en noir, malgré la chaleur humide de ce premier septembre. Ses longs cheveux de la même couleur se confondaient avec son chandail et sa peau pâle paraissait presque fluorescente à cause du contraste. Elle portait aussi de grosses lunettes noires qui couvraient ses jolis yeux gris et les grands cernes qui les entouraient. Elle avait passé la dernière semaine de vacances chez Lily, et celle-ci avait la désagréable habitude de réveiller tout le monde à cinq heures du matin, le premier jour d'école, de peur de manquer le Poudlard Express. Elle savait pourtant que c'était inutile : à chaque année, elle avait passé plus d'une heure à ne rien faire chez elle et était arrivée une heure à l'avance. Lily ne ressemblait pas du tout à Annie, avec ses boucles rousses indisciplinées et ses yeux vert feuille pétillants de bonheur à l'idée de revoir ses amis. Bon D'accord Il n'y avait qu'une semaine qu'elle ne les avait pas vus Mais tout de même. Elle avait passé les deux semaines avant qu'Annie ne vienne chez elle dans l'immense maison de James Potter, avec ses amis Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Bien qu'elle ait eu quelques réveils désagréables dus à Sirius qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de troubler son sommeil avec de l'eau glaciale ou tout autre substance ayant le même effet, elle avait passé là-bas un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Elle s'était aussi amusée avec Annie, mais C'était différent. Avec Annie, elle pouvait parler de choses sérieuses, avoir de longues conversations sur d'autres sujets que le Quidditch, mais surtout C'était une fille. Ni l'une ni l'autre, heureusement, n'étaient du genre à parler de " choses de filles ", du genre le maquillage, les vêtements et le beau gars qu'elles avaient vu dans la rue, mais Lily était contente d'avoir une amie de fille. Au début de sa première année, quand elle ne connaissait pas encore Annie, elle se tenait toujours avec les Maraudeurs, et pour tout dire, ils commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais elle n'aurait échangé aucun de ses cinq meilleurs amis pour rien au monde.

Cinq minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express, Lily se résigna à y embarquer sans avoir trouvé les garçons. Elle et Annie ne furent pas très contentes de voir que les trois autres Gryffondor de leur niveau, Caroline Miles, Claudia-Anne Desrochers et Maria Lendon, avaient envahi leur compartiment. Lily et Annie avaient pourtant pris la peine de mettre leurs sacs bien en évidence sur les sièges, mais les trois filles les avaient poussés par terre sans en faire plus de cas. Maria était habituellement gentille, mais ses deux amies étaient des pestes. Caroline, les cheveux blonds coupés aux épaules, couverte de maquillage de la racine des cheveux à la pointe du menton, était certaine qu'elle était absolument géniale et irrésistible. Même maquillée, elle avait un visage ordinaire, elle n'était pas très gentille et complètement stupide. Malgré cela, elle collectionnait les amours depuis sa première année. Elle était sortie avec beaucoup de Poufsouffles, plusieurs Gryffondors, quelques Serdaigles et même deux ou trois Serpentards, mais aucune de ces relations n'avait duré plus d'une semaine. On se demandait ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor, comme elle avait l'habitude de réveiller toute la tour en criant au beau milieu de la nuit parce qu'elle croyait avoir aperçu une petite araignée. Lily avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait été classée à Gryffondor faute d'autre choix : elle n'avait aucune patience, aucune intelligence et sa plus grande ambition était de se marier à un homme riche avec une grosse maison et d'avoir deux enfants. On pouvait dénoter une certaine ressemblance chez sa meilleure amie Claudia-Anne, qui venait de France était snob et se pensait supérieure à tous. Elle aussi était certaine d'être la plus belle et la plus intelligente, mais n'était ni très jolie, avec son visage allongé, son air dégoûté et ses cheveux ternes, ni très brillante, elle qui avait à peine plus de cervelle que Caroline. La troisième de leur groupe, Maria Lendon, n'avait rien à voir avec les deux autres. Elle était toute petite, timide, mais souriante, un peu maladroite et elle aurait été belle si elle n'avait pas porté autant de maquillage. Annie et Lily l'aimaient bien, et, quand ses deux amies l'énervaient trop, elle se tenait avec des Gryffondors plus âgés.

Annie parla d'un ton calme, mais ferme.

- Écoutez, c'est notre compartiment, ici. On est arrivées une heure en avance et on a pas envie de traverser tout le train pour trouver un compartiment libre. Alors dégagez. 

- Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde ici, dit Claudia Desrochers en gloussant.

Elle détestait Annie et Lily presque autant qu'elles la détestaient. Annie n'était pas patiente dans ce genre de situation. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et dit : _" Furonculus! "_ Aussitôt, le visage de Claudia se couvrit de grosses pustules dégoûtantes et de différentes couleurs. C'était une des spécialités d'Annie; un jour où elle était vraiment fâchée, elle avait fait apparaître des furoncles clignotants sur la tête de Rita Skeeter, une horrible Serpentarde de dernière année. Pour le moment, Claudia se sauva en criant, accompagnée de Caroline.

- Désolée!, dit Maria en se levant pour les suivre.

- Oh, c'est nous qui sommes désolées!, s'exclama Lily.

Elle et Annie lui firent un petit signe de la main, puis s'assirent confortablement.

- Oh non Elles ont oublié leurs sacs.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas exactement le genre de choses à quoi tu penses quand tu es pleine d'énormes boutons. Surtout si tu t'appelles Claudia-Anne Desrochers Mais elles vont sûrement envoyer Maria les chercher. Elles vont avoir peur de toi pour un bon moment. 

- Youpi! La paix dans les dortoirs le soir! Pas de discussions dans le genre : " Oh, Claudy, tu ne trouve pas que Severus Rogue est terrrriblement sexy? "

Lily rit, prit une voix pincée et dit avec un air supérieur :

- Voyons, Caro, tu perds la tête! Cet horrible personnage graisseux est loin d'être assez bien pour moi!

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et apparut Severus Rogue, suivi de sa bande : Evan Rosier, Ann Wilkes, Mark Lestrange, Amanda Flint et Jonathan Avery. Ils étaient tous des Serpentards de quatrième et cinquième années, réputés pour étudier en secret la magie noire. Annie et Lily se demandèrent qu'est-ce qu'ils leur voulaient, jusqu'à ce que Caroline Miles apparaisse derrière eux. À leur grande surprise, elle dit à Rogue : " Ce sont eux, mon amour! " et l'embrassa. Les deux filles eurent peine à réprimer leur expression de dégoût, mais elle se contrôlèrent vite quand elles virent les six Serpentards lever leurs baguettes vers elles. Elles eurent beau lancer sans arrêt des sortilèges de Stupéfiction, ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Elles battirent en retraite dans le couloir, sans oublier leurs sacs, elles. 

- Comment peut-elle sortir avec un SERPENTARD!, cracha Lily. Elle déshonore notre maison.

- En plus Celui-là Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il s'est écoulé depuis sa dernière douche? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Lily, on aura notre revanche.

- Annie? On pourrait avoir notre revanche sur Sirius, aussi? Il m'a réveillée pendant deux semaines avec une cruche d'eau froide ou de jus bien collant, un cube de glace ou d'autres choses aussi charmantes. Et puis Tant qu'à y être Les trois autres gars aussi! Tu sais, tant qu'à être dans le dortoir

- D'accord, pensons à quelque chose de désagréable à leur faire

Annie et les Maraudeurs étaient reconnus pour se détester. En fait, la seule personne avec qui s'entendait Annie était Lily Peut-être Maria, aussi. Personne ne dérangeait Annie Harley. Ou en tout cas, personne ne la dérangeait longtemps. Juste imaginer l'expression qu'aurait Caroline quand elle la verrait le soir venu, seule dans le dortoir, suffisait à rompre le masque impassible du visage d'Annie, et même à la faire éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Lily, peu habituée à ce genre de manifestations de la part d'Annie.

- Rien Je pensais à Caroline Miles

- Ah, d'accord. Je pensais que te lever, hum, un peu tôt ne te faisait vraiment pas. 

- Me lever _un peu _tôt, comme tu dis, ne me fait vraiment pas.

Elle enleva ses lunettes fumées, faisant rire Lily avec ses yeux tous petits et aveuglés par la lumière ambiante et soulignée de grands cernes. À ce moment-là, Myra, la grande sur de James, préfète de Serdaigle, fit irruption dans le corridor. 

- On ne traîne pas dans les couloirs, choisissez un Oh, bonjour, Lily!

Elle jeta un regard étrange à Annie, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue sans ses lunettes noires. Celle-ci s'empressa de les remettre et Myra détourna le regard.

- Bonjour Myra! As-tu vu ton frère?

- Non, désolée. En fait, je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. Le soir où tu es partie, James et ses gentils petits amis ont métamorphosé mon lit en cochon. Et le temps que je m'en rende compte, ils étaient déjà partis chez Remus. Si tu les vois, tu me le diras, je dois les étrangler. Salut!

Elle rentra dans son compartiment.

Après avoir parcouru plus de la moitié du train à la recherche des Maraudeurs, Annie et Lily ne les avaient toujours pas trouvés. Annie s'écria, alors qu'elles entraient dans un compartiment vide :

- Cette fois-ci, ça suffit! Je ne vais pas passer des heures à courir après des imbéciles juste parce que Pourquoi tu veux les trouver exactement, Lily?

- Bien Parce que Parce que!

Lily ne voulait pas dire " Parce que je m'ennuie d'eux ", certaine qu'Annie rirait d'elle pendant une éternité. Elle lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer :

- Tu vois, tu n'as même pas de bonne raison!

- Pfffff, pour toi, la seule bonne raison serait : " Pour les assassiner! " 

- Peut-être, mais tu n'as quand même pas de bonne raison!

Il y eut un petit moment de silence boudeur, puis Annie dit :

- Bon, d'accord, tu as gagné. Vas-y, laisse tes bagages ici, je vais les surveiller. Moi, je ne bouge plus d'ici avant qu'on arrive à Poudlard. 

Elle s'écrasa sur un siège, ôta ses lunettes et roula les manches de son T-shirt. Il n'y avait pas de discussion possible. Lily repartit donc seule à la recherche de ses amis. 

Des rires et des cris lointains donnèrent de l'espoir à Lily alors qu'elle était un peu passé les trois-quarts du train. Qui d'autres que les Maraudeurs pouvaient faire tant de bruit? En fait, le bruit provenait de deux wagons plus loin. Lily se demanda ce que ses amis pouvaient faire de si bruyant et pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été repérés par un préfet. À moins que Non Ils n'avaient quand même pas C'étaient les préfets de Poufsouffle qui surveillaient l'arrière du train. Et les quatre Maraudeurs avaient toujours trouvé très drôle de s'amuser aux dépens des Poufsouffles. Et Lily imaginait très bien Sirius Black, la baguette magique pointée sur quelques préfets terrorisés, en train de pratiquer les nouveaux sortilèges qu'il avait appris durant l'été. Effrayée de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver, elle prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la porte d'un coup. C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. Ses amis ne s'y trouvaient pas, non. C'était Un party de Poufsouffles!


	2. Dans le Poudlard Express

****

Disclaimer (j'avais oublié pour le premier chapitre): Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ceci.

****

A/N Si vous lisez ceci c'est parce que vous avez au moins assez aimé mon histoire pour vous rendre au deuxième chapitre (Yé!!!). J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus, mais peu importe ce que vous en pensez, laissez moi des reviews! Merci Ashley Potter, ma première reviewer, je suis contente de voir qu'il y a au moins une personne qui aime ça!

Ils étaient tous dans un état lamentable, ayant probablement commencé à boire longtemps avant d'embarquer dans le train. Jamais Lily n'avait vu un Poufsouffle soûl auparavant et elle espérait qu'elle n'en verrait plus jamais. Ils étaient quinze dans un compartiment prévu pour six, trouvant encore miraculeusement de l'espace pour se pousser et faire de grands mouvements de bras. Les quatre préfets de Poufsouffle étaient écrasés dans chacun des quatre coins du compartiment, les yeux dans le vague, une bouteille de bière Moldue à la main. C'est alors qu'un des fêtards qui étaient encore debout aperçut Lily. Comble de malheur, c'était Amos Diggory, aussi en quatrième année, imbécile heureux amoureux de Lily depuis près d'un an. Sans perdre un instant, il lui agrippa le bras et la tira vers lui, avant de claquer la porte du compartiment derrière elle. Il hurla pour couvrir la cacophonie ambiante: 

- Lily! Lily! Hey chu content qu'tu soit v'nue m'voir!

Il lui donna une grande claque dans le dos, lui mit une bière dans la main droite et cria de la même voix pâteuse:

- Hey, hey, hey, tout l'monde! Ça là, c'est mon amie Lily. Ouais, ouais, s'mon amie.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son "amie", qui tenta de se dégager subtilement, marmonnant entre ses dents:

- Diggory Garde tes mains chez vous!

Elle recula tranquillement, jusqu'à toucher la poignée de porte, mais à ce moment-là, Amos Diggory reprit son bras et la tira vers lui, manquant de la faire tomber sur ses amis affalés par terre. 

- Tu veux-tu voyager ak'nous autres, Lily?

- Non Non merci, c'est très gentil, mais je, euh, cherche quelqu'un.

C'était la vérité: elle cherchait les Maraudeurs. Mais elle cherchait surtout un moyen de sortir de là au plus vite. Boire en compagnie de gens que l'on connaît peu et en qui on n'a aucune confiance n'est jamais une bonne idée. Malheureusement, Amos remit son bras autour des épaules de Lily, s'approchant un peu trop d'elle à son goût, et répliqua:

- Tu charches quequ'un? Ben tu l'as trouvé!

Il se mit à exhiber ses muscles, au désespoir de Lily. Mais au moins, il l'avait lâchée. Cette fois-ci, elle ne perdit pas de temps. Elle saisit rapidement la poignée de porte, la tourna d'un geste vif et fit un pas vers l'extérieur. Mais au moment où elle était presque sortie, la main de Diggory la retint par l'épaule et elle reçut une petite claque sur le derrière. Elle ne réfléchit plus. Elle se retourna d'un coup, frappa Diggory avec la bouteille de bière qu'elle tenait toujours et partit si vite qu'elle ne vit pas le pauvre garçon tomber sur ses camarades de Poufsouffle qui étaient maintenant allongés par terre.

"J'ai peut-être réagi un peu fort", se dit Lily en continuant de chercher ses amis. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, Diggory avait vraiment exagéré. Elle avait déjà horreur de se faire tirer dans ton les sens, de l'haleine d'alcool et d'être forcée à faire quelque chose. Réunir ces trois conditions était risqué. Il ne restait à Lily qu'un wagon à inspecter. Dans le premier et le deuxième compartiment se trouvaient quelques premières années surexcités. Elle préféra ne pas ouvrir la porte du troisième, ayant entendu la voix de Lucius Malefoy, un horrible Serpentard de septième année. Dans les deux compartiments suivants, Lily ne trouva que des élèves plus âgés d'autres maisons. Le cur de Lily battait contre sa poitrine, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée de la porte du dernier compartiment. Il était complètement vide. Elle avait dû manquer ses amis à quelque part, mais elle n'allait certainement pas parcourir le train en sens inverse. Tant pis, elle n'avait qu'à attendre jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Après tout, elle n'en mourrait pas. Elle irait rejoindre Annie Tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas plus dormi qu'elle, elle était fatiguée, elle aussi, et pour le moment, elle avait seulement le goût de se reposer. Elle s'assit sur un des sièges, se collant à la fenêtre. Après tout, Annie avait raison : pourquoi s'obstinait-elle tant à vouloir trouver ses amis? Pas seulement pour les beaux yeux de James, quand même? Hé! Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de penser là? Oh, et puis, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, après tout, c'était vrai que James avait des beaux yeux. Ils étaient bruns, avec des petites traces de vert. Mais pourquoi avait-elle pensé aux yeux de _James_? Elle devait être vraiment fatiguée. L'année prochaine, pas question de se lever plus tôt que sept heures. Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily entendit à peine les pas qui s'approchaient dans le couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter Lily. Une silhouette se détacha dans la lumière vive du couloir, avant d'entrer dans le compartiment. Lucius Malefoy. Lily, nerveuse, regarda autour d'elle. Elle était seule, sans aucune issue autre que celle où se trouvait Malefoy. Très mauvais. Peut-être devrait-elle l'attaquer? Ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, il avait trois ans d'études de plus qu'elle et était réputé pour connaître la magie noire. Il allait s'en aller Elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui, pour quelle raison l'attaquerait-il? À part le fait qu'elle était une Gryffondor Qu'elle était la meilleure amie de quatre baveux qui énervaient les Serpentard depuis leur première année Un Serpentard, particulièrement Lucius Malefoy, ne se gênerait pas pour se venger sur elle. Lily espéra tout de même qu'il allait l'ignorer, mais elle n'eut pas cette chance. Le regard bleu perçant de Lucius s'arrêta sur elle et un sourire glacial apparut sur ses lèvres. Instinctivement, Lily posa la main sur sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Malefoy. Mais aussitôt, il murmura d'un ton calme et froid : " _Expelliarmus_ ". La baguette de Lily lui glissa des mains et, un instant plus tard, elle avait atterri proprement dans la main de Lucius. Il la rangea dans sa poche, en compagnie de la sienne. Lily était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle était sans défense, à présent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait? Il parla d'un ton glacial :

- Tiens donc, Evans. Toute seule. Peut-être est-il arrivé quelque chose à ses petits amis? 

- Quoi???, s'écria Lily, vieille limace dégoûtante, qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait?

Lily s'aperçut qu'elle était sur le point de faire une chose complètement stupide au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sauter sur Malefoy. Il mesurait six pieds, était sûrement musclé, puisqu'il jouait au Quidditch et avait une baguette magique à sa disposition. Mais après tout Qu'avait-elle à perdre? Après réflexion, elle sauta sur Malefoy, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout et qui tomba par terre. Lily en profita pour le frapper de toutes ses forces, mais malheureusement, elle mesurait cinq pieds deux et n'était pas très forte. Son coup n'eut pour effet que d'énerver Malefoy, qui sortit sa baguette en un tour de main et stupéfixa Lily. Il dit, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, puisque Lily ne pouvait l'entendre :

- On n'énerve pas un Malefoy, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je te jure que tu vas l'apprendre assez vite. _Enervatum!_

Aussitôt réveillée, Lily se mit à se débattre et à crier de toutes ses forces, mais Malefoy la maintenait fermement au sol. Même si ça semblait ne servir à rien, elle persista à tenter de se libérer. Quelqu'un allait bien l'entendre, non? Cette fois, Malefoy perdit sa voix calme et froide. Il hurla pour couvrir les cris de Lily :

- Tu n'as pas compris le message, Evans? FERME-LA! Est-ce que c'est assez clair, même pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, maintenant?

- Non!, s'écria Lily d'une voix si aiguë qu'elle fit sursauter son adversaire.

Elle profita de ce moment, où il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, pour lui donner un bon coup de genou entre les jambes. Il la lâcha, mais lui cria :

- Bitch! Tu vas me revoir, Evans! Je te le jure!

Mais Lily était déjà loin. Et c'est seulement là qu'elle pensa à sa baguette magique.

Lily aurait spécialement aimé trouver ses amis _maintenant._ Elle tremblait, les larmes aux yeux, et n'avait pas envie de traverser la moitié du train dans cet état. Elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que les Maraudeurs soient justement dans le compartiment à côté d'elle. La porte s'ouvrirait et James lui dirait :

-Lily! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il la serrerait dans ses bras, un peu trop fort et un peu trop longtemps, mais elle se sentirait tout de suite mieux. Puis, Sirius, aurait absolument voulu savoir qui lui avait fait mal, et il serait parti avec Remus et Peter à la recherche de Malefoy et James l'aurait réconfortée et lui aurait promis qu'ils l'aideraient à se venger de cet imbécile. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas la réalité. Elle était seule, frissonnante, sans baguette magique et sans espoir de la retrouver pour le moment. Annie et elle n'avaient aucune chance, avec une seule baguette, de réussir à coincer Malefoy seul —l'idée d'affronter toute une bande de Serpentards n'étant pas très réjouissante— et de le forcer à rendre sa baguette à Lily. Il ne vint même pas à l'idée de la jeune fille de demander de l'aide à un préfet, ou à un autre élève. Elle n'avait jamais été une rapporteuse, et l'idée de se plaindre à un préfet, même Myra, lui aurait semblé stupide et déplacé. Quant aux autres Gryffondor de son niveau, Caroline et Claudia-Anne auraient probablement supporté Malefoy, et Maria aurait paniqué. Elle était trop gênée pour s'adresser à quelqu'un de plus âgé, et un plus jeune n'aurait pas été d'une grande utilité. Elle ne connaissait aucun Serdaigle et ses quelques amis de Poufsouffle n'étaient pas exactement en état de combattre. En fait, ils n'auraient probablement même pas pu tenir leur baguette magique à l'endroit. Elle sourit en pensant que, jusqu'à leur seconde année, Peter avait toujours eu tendance à tenir sa baguette à l'envers, au désespoir de ses professeurs et de ses amis. Bon, à présent, elle avait cessé de trembler, au moins. Elle prit le pas le plus assuré qu'elle put et retourna au compartiment où l'attendait Annie.

- Et puis, ils vont bien? Si oui, c'est plutôt dommage.

- Je les ai pas trouvés. 

Annie soupira et répondit :

- As tu bien regardé dans tous les compartiments, à droite et à gauche, en vérifiant bien s'il n'y avait personne de caché sous les sièges?

- Oui, oui.

- As-tu vraiment regardé sous les sièges? J'aurais aimé voir ça. Mais à part de ça, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Lily avait cru qu'elle réussirait à cacher à Annie qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais son amie la connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour ça. Elle ne voulait pas lui raconter C'était complètement idiot, ça lui aurait probablement fait du bien d'en parler, mais elle en était simplement incapable. En plus, comme elle connaissait Annie, elle se serait précipitée dans le compartiment de Malefoy en brandissant sa baguette magique et en insultant tout ce qui bouge, pour se rendre compte que c'était un acte stupide seulement quand elle aurait été encerclée par six Serpentards armés et en colère. Si seulement les Maraudeurs avaient été là Ils auraient isolé Malefoy dans le temps de le dire, et l'auraient ensuite laissé à Annie. Mais pour l'instant, ça n'aurait servi à rien à Lily de raconter l'incident à sa meilleure amie, à part à lui faire faire des choses qu'elle aurait regrettées. Lily se força donc à sourire et dit :

- Oh, je n'ai rien, je suis juste un peu traumatisée par Diggory et compagnie qui ont un peu —pas mal— trop bu.

- Hmmm

Annie regarda son amie d'un air suspicieux. Si elle l'avait crue, elle se serait exclamée quelque chose comme : " Un party de Poufsouffles! Je veux voir ça! " . Mais évidemment, qu'elle ne l'avait pas crue. Elle la connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour ça. Et Lily la connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour penser qu'elle allait oublier tout ça, où, au contraire, insister et se fâcher. Elle changea donc maladroitement de sujet et finit par ne plus penser à Malefoy. Pour quelques heures.


	3. Une arrivée mouvementée

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ça.

****

A/N : 6 reviews! Wow! Encore! Encore! Désolée Ça m'arrive parfois. Je sais que ça m'a pris du temps pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas d'excuse, c'est juste que ça me tentait pas de taper à l'ordi. Bon, merci à vous tous, Hermione359, Ashley Potter (merci de continuer à reviewer!), Pheneatis (j'aime ton nom), Dumbledore et Jamais-revenir. Vous m'encouragez à continuer!

Chapitre 3

À l'arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Lily se tordait le cou pour tenter, du haut de ses cinq pieds deux, d'apercevoir les Maraudeurs dans la foule.

- Veux-tu monter sur mes épaules?, railla Annie.

Lily, qui s'était crue subtile, choisit de ne pas relever le sarcasme et répondit tout naturellement :

- Non merci, dis- moi juste si tu les vois.

- Qui ça?

- Annie, s'il te plaît!

- D'accord, d'accord.

Annie avait presque une tête de plus que Lily, et sur la pointe des pieds, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à voir ce qui se passait dans la gare.

- Lily, je vois Diggory, il marche tout croche! Oh, il vient de vomir sur les pieds d'un première année. Et le petit est en train de l'engueuler! Tiens, Myra arrive. Elle a l'air vraiment fâchée. Bon, qu'est-ce que je disais, elle leur crie après, elle vient même de donner un coup de pied à un des préfets. Remarque, il l'a mérité, il était presque tombé sur elle. Oh, et là, il est tombé par te

- Je m'en fous!, cria Lily.

- Désolée, à part de ça, je ne vois pas d'autres imbéciles que les Serpentards, et Caroline Miles, Claudia, les Poufsouffles

- Bon, bon, si tu commences à faire la liste des personnes que tu détestes, ça va prendre toute la nuit. Dépêche toi, ou on va se retrouver dans une calèche avec Caroline, Claudia et Rogue.

- Mais les calèches ont seulement quatre places!

- Caroline ne sait probablement pas compter jusque-là. Elle va sûrement s'asseoir sur les genoux de Rogue, la tête dans ses cheveux graisseux et 

- Oui, je vois le genre. " Excuse-moi, Caroline, tu as une tache de gras sur la joue. "

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux, puis Annie se rappela qu'elle était en public et qu'elle se devait d'avoir l'air bête. Elle mit rapidement ses lunettes noires sur ses yeux, roula les manches de son t-shirt et prit un air sérieux. Elle s'installa avec Lily, sans un mot, dans une calèche où se trouvaient deux Poufsouffles de deuxième année qui la regardaient comme si elle était un sorte de bête dangereuse. Ça la faisait sourire. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire quand le plus petit des deux chuchota à son ami : " C'est peut-être un vampire! " Réalisant qu'Annie l'avait entendu, le petit garçon rougit, se tassa sur son siège et fit semblant de regarder dehors, tout en jetant des coups d'il furtifs à la jeune fille à peu près à toutes les secondes.

Lily perdit sa meilleure amie de vue dans le hall d'entrée, qui n'était cette année-là rien de plus qu'un immense fouillis. McGonagall, qui les conduisait habituellement à la grande salle, était occupée à faire une crise aux Poufsouffles, particulièrement aux préfets. Les élèves s'étaient donc tous entassés dans le hall, attendant qu'on leur donne la permission de monter. Le désordre fut à son comble quand les premières années arrivèrent. McGonagall cria à Hagrid de les faire sortir, mais le temps que le demi-géant la comprenne, plusieurs s'étaient déjà égarés dans la masse d'élèves. La confusion était telle que les professeurs finirent par abandonner et laissèrent les étudiants aller jusqu'à la grande salle sans supervision. Lily détestait réellement se faire bousculer, elle choisit donc d'éviter la foule et d'utiliser un passage secret que les Maraudeurs lui avaient montré l'année précédente. Le long couloir qui menait à l'entrée du passage était silencieux et désert. Lily apprécia grandement le calme après le hall bruyant et rempli à craquer. Mais bientôt, des bruits de pas autres que les siens brisèrent le silence. Oh non Elle n'avait surtout pas besoin d'être attrapée par le concierge et de commencer l'année par une retenue. Elle pressa le pas, espérant atteindre le passage avant que la personne ne tourne le coin. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Et c'était pire que le concierge : c'était Malefoy, accompagné par ses deux Bien On ne pouvait pas dire " amis ", ils étaient trop stupides pour éprouver de l'amitié pour quelqu'un Disons plutôt : Malefoy, accompagné par ses deux chiens de garde, Gary Crabbe et Andrew Goyle. Une voix stupide dans la tête de Lily lui dit : 

Peut-être qu'il veut simplement te redonner ta baguette? ' 

Voix stupide, veux-tu bien te taire? J'ai besoin de toutes mes capacités mentales.'

Il n'était pas question d'entrer dans le passage pendant que les trois Serpentards pouvaient la voir, car c'était un des rares lieux dont le concierge ne connaisse pas l'existence, et Malefoy serait très bien capable d'aller le voir et rapporter juste pour ennuyer les Gryffondors. Elle en particulier. Pourquoi elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait donc fait? Ou n'était-ce qu'un hasard, peut-être un jeu, même, pour Malefoy. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire là, dans le moment? Elle se sentait nue sans sa baguette. Elle ne devait surtout pas se sauver : c'était exactement ce qu'ils voulaient et, de toutes façons, ils couraient probablement plus vite qu'elle. Alors, contre toute attente, elle se retourna et marcha vers eux d'un pas vif et déterminé.

- Donne-moi ma baguette, Malefoy, et je ne dirai rien à McGonagall.

Elle détestait agir comme ça, mais enfin, c'était un Serpentard, et quel autre choix avait-elle? Mais Malefoy rit doucement et répondit :

- Ne dis rien à McGonagall, Sang-de-Bourbe, et tu resteras vivante. Je parle littéralement.

Il pointa sa baguette sur une araignée qui passait par là et lança :

- _Avada Kedavra!_

La petite bête s'effondra d'un coup, raide morte. Pendant que Crabbe et Goyle rigolaient comme les deux idiots qu'ils étaient, Malefoy eut un sourire glacial.

- Pauvre petite Ça serait dommage que ça arrive à _quelqu'un_, n'est-ce pas, Evans? 

Il fit un pas vers Lily, la fixant avec une expression de pure méchanceté qui fit frissonner la jeune fille plus que la mort de l'araignée.

- Si tu veux, tu peux t'arranger pour que je sois renvoyé de l'école. Ça m'importe peu, j'ai déjà appris tout ce que je voulais savoir. Mais toi, par contre, tu n'es qu'en quatrième année Ce serait triste qu'il t'arrive un _accident _cet été et que tu ne puisses pas finir ta scolarité Il se pourrait même que _quelqu'un _s'attaque à tes amis Ton amie Annie est déjà habillée pour aller à un enterrement, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit dans le cercueil 

À ce moment, Lily ne put plus cacher qu'elle était effrayée. En fait, elle l'était tellement qu'elle ne réagit même pas quand Malefoy la poussa et lui dit :

- Oh, j'allais oublier Tiens, Evans, ta baguette.

C'est seulement une fois assise à la table de Gryffondor que Lily réalisa que les Maraudeurs étaient réellement absents. Inquiète, elle écouta à peine la chanson du Choixpeau et ne fit qu'applaudir distraitement les premières années, elle qui était d'habitude parmi les plus accueillants. Quant au discours de Dumbledore, elle n'en entendit pas une miette. Si elle avait porté attention, ce qu'elle aurait appris n'aurait pas été rien pour la rassurer : il informa les étudiants qu'un dangereux mage noir qui se faisait appeler Voldemort, responsable de la mort d'une dizaine de personnes, était en liberté en Angleterre. Mais la jeune Gryffondor était déjà bien assez préoccupée par ses amis sans savoir qu'ils risquaient de devenir les cibles d'un meurtrier sans pitié. Fallait-il avertir Dumbledore de leur absence? Peut-être étaient-ils en danger? Sinon, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu les retenir? Elle devait parler à un professeur. Après cette décision, elle eut terriblement hâte que le festin se termine. Caroline Miles, malheureusement assise à côté d'elle, la rendait folle à envoyer des petits baisers à cette chose graisseuse qui se faisait appeler Severus Rogue en gloussant avec Claudia-Anne Desrochers. Elle avait une envie irrésistible de sortir subtilement sa baguette magique fraîchement retrouvée, et POUF! Caroline aurait des dents de lapin et Claudia une belle barbe. Tiens Pourquoi pas? Ça lui changerait les idées, au moins " _Grandium Poilus!_ ", murmura Lily, sa baguette s'agitant légèrement sous la table. Puis, elle ajouta en pointant Caroline : " _Dentesaugmento!_ " Elle rangea silencieusement sa baguette et donna un petit coup de coude à Annie. Ce ne fut pas nécessaire : Caroline s'était mise à hurler, la main plaquée sur sa bouche. Lily et Annie ne furent pas trahies par leur fou rire, car tous les autres Gryffondor riaient aussi fort qu'elles, à l'exception des premières années, qui semblaient plutôt terrorisés. Quand Claudia-Anne se rendit compte qu'elle avait une barbe, elle se mit à hurler encore plus fort que son amie, tandis que Maria tentait de réprimer ses éclats de rire. Soudain, elle éclata, riant encore plus fort que tous les autres et crachant la gorgée qu'elle avait dans la bouche à la figure de Claudia, faisant ainsi redoubler les rires à la table. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le professeur McGonagall, le visage encore plus strict qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot, mais tous les Gryffondor se turent immédiatement, sauf les quelques élèves qui étaient complètement dos à elle. 

- Lendon, Londubat et Williams, puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

Maria s'étouffa avec ce qui lui restait d'eau et Frank Londubat serait tombé de sa chaise si Michael Williams et Maria ne l'avaient pas rattrappé de justesse. Frank rougit, mais le professeur ne s'occupait déjà plus de lui.

- Miles, Desrochers, à l'infirmerie!

Quand elles furent toutes les deux parties en pleurnichant et en criant : " Mon visage! Mon visage! ", McGonagall demanda d'un ton sec, en détachant chacune des syllabes :

- Qui a fait ça?

Le silence était tombé sur toute la Grande Salle. Lily se demanda un instant si elle devait se dénoncer, mais la question ne se posa plus, car McGonagall avait remarqué son hésitation.

- Evans? Montrez-moi votre baguette.

Lily déglutit avec difficulté en tendant sa précieuse baguette à son enseignante, qui la pointa avec la sienne en lançant : _Priori Incantatum!_ " Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avec les autres quand il poussa des dents à sa baguette

Le professeur McGonagall leva avec agacement la tête de ses papiers en entendant un léger cognement à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez!, marmonna-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître une jeune fille rousse dans un pyjama jaune à motifs de petits moutons.

- Professeur McGonagall?

- Oui, mademoiselle Evans? Si c'est à propos de votre retenue, sachez que rien de ce que vous pourriez dire ou faire ne vous en sauvera. Sinon

-Non!

Lily Evans n'était pas une téteuse, elle ne l'avait jamais été. De plus, ce trait de caractère l'énervait particulièrement. C'était la principale raison pourquoi elle appréciait moins Peter que les autres Maraudeurs. Aussi, elle se sentit insultée par les paroles de McGonagall. Mais cette dernière continua sèchement :

- Sinon, soyez brève, j'ai du travail à faire.

Les yeux de Lily étincelaient de colère devant l'attitude de son professeur. Elle poursuivit malgré tout :

- Professeur James, Si

- Je l'avais remarqué, mademoiselle. Ces quatre-là ne sont pas le genre de personnes dont on peut oublier la présence Ou l'absence.

Le ton parfaitement calme de McGonagall exaspéra Lily. Elle était fatiguée, inquiète et déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs. Aussi, elle cria presque sa réponse, qui prit un ton étrangement aigu.

- Et vous ne faites rien? Avez-vous seulement réfléchi aux raisons qui auraient pu les empêcher de prendre le train? Avez-vous envoyé quelqu'un à leur recherche, ou au moins un hibou?

La jeune fille avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires choses concernant ses amis. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à gesticuler en parlant et à trembler comme une feuille. McGonagall cria d'un ton sec :

- Lily! Calmez-vous immédiatement!

La jeune Gryffondor s'immobilisa, mais une larme coula sur sa joue. Son professeur, réalisant qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas réagi d'une bonne manière, tenta de lui parler doucement, mais comme elle manquait un peu de pratique, tout ce qui sortit fut :

- Allons Allons

L'enseignante était presque aussi paniquée que son élève. En vingt-cinq ans de carrière, elle n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme consoler un étudiant, et même toute petite, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les émotions. Son cerveau pensait à toute allure, mais elle était incapable de trouver quelque chose d'adéquat à dire ou à faire. Et elle savait bien que rester assise à son bureau en regardant son élève pleurer n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'adéquat. Alors, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis qu'elle était petite fille : elle cessa de penser pour quelques secondes. Pendant ce court instant, elle eut le temps de se lever et d'aller tapoter maladroitement l'épaule de Lily. Puis, son cerveau reprit le dessus et elle se demanda : " Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? C'est complètement ridicule! Oh, et puis merde, au point où j'en suis" Elle serra Lily dans ses bras et lui frotta doucement le dos en attendant de trouver des mots qui pourraient la réconforter. Et ce fut la jeune fille qui recula, marmonnant : " Désolée Désolée " Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et regarda McGonagall, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose. Cette fois-ci, cette dernière savait comment agir. Elle reprit son assurance habituelle et lui dit calmement :

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle Evans, que nous avons envoyé un hibou. Mais connaissant ces étudiants, il n'y a pas lieu de paniquer. Je vous garantis qu'ils arriveront bientôt. Et si nécessaire, oui, nous enverrons quelqu'un les chercher. Mais je suis certaine qu'ils se feront un point d'honneur de revenir par leurs propres moyens Quels qu'ils soient. Allez vous coucher, maintenant, mademoiselle. Je vous assure que nous avons la situation bien en main.

À présent, Lily se sentait vraiment stupide d'avoir fait une crise devant McGonagall. Elle baissa les yeux et murmura tout en reculant vers la porte du bureau :

- Désolée Je Vous avez raison, je ne dois pas paniquer comme ça

McGonagall la coupa d'un ton étrangement rassurant :

- D'accord, Lily. Vous êtes habituellement une personne raisonnable, et je suppose qu'il est normal pour une jeune sorcière d'avoir Disons Des petits élans d'humeur.

La jeune fille lui sourit et sortit.

Lily n'était pas encore tout à fait rassurée. S'il leur était vraiment arrivé quelque chose? Ils étaient peut-être prisonniers de dangereux mages noirs qui allaient les forcer à écrire à Poudlard que tout allait bien et Bon, elle paranoïait peut-être légèrement. Mais s'il fallait qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose Juste à y penser, les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux. La salle commune était presque vide. Lily n'avait pas de montre, mais il devait être plus de minuit. Il y avait déjà une heure et demie qu'elle avait promis à Annie d'aller se coucher très bientôt. Il était définitivement le temps d'aller dormir.

Message subliminal : laisse une review Laisse une review Tu sais, c'est tellement agréable écrire des reviews! Si, si, tu devrais essayer!


	4. Une arrivée remarquée

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ça.

****

A/N : Bonjour chers lecteurs! Contente de voir que vous vous rendez jusqu'au chapitre 4 C'est bien. Pour vous récompenser de votre patience, les Maraudeurs s'en viennent bientôt! Merci à tous mes reviewers, c'est très gentil de prendre du temps pour laisser une review, même petite ça fait vraiment plaisir! Et si vous avez des critiques à faire, ne vous gênez surtout pas, c'est ce que j'ai besoin pour savoir quoi améliorer. Bon, je suis fatigante avec mes ti-mots, alors je vous laisse, bonne lecture!

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla avant le sortilège d'Alarme, et malgré le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu durant les derniers jours, ne put se rendormir. Elle décida donc d'aller prendre un bain, une chose qu'elle avait négligé de faire la veille. Il lui était toujours difficile d'accéder à la salle de bain attenante à son dortoir, car Caroline, Claudia et Maria passaient chacune au minimum une bonne demi-heure par jour dans la douche. L'année dernière, elles avaient d'ailleurs reçu un avis de la direction les sommant de diminuer leur consommation d'eau chaude. En fait, elles en avaient reçu plus d'un. Pour être plus exact, elles s'étaient fait couper l'eau chaude durant tout le mois de juin. Ça n'avait pas vraiment dérangé Lily, Maria et Annie. Les deux premières pouvaient sans problème emprunter la salle de bain d'un autre dortoir, tandis qu'Annie s'était lavée à l'eau froide comme si de rien était. Lily la soupçonnait d'ailleurs de se laver à l'eau froide en permanence. Mais pour Caroline et Claudia-Anne, c'était plus compliqué. Personne ne voulait d'elles dans sa salle de bain : elles étaient désagréables, malpolies, snobs et en plus laissaient toujours la pièce dans un état lamentable. Elles se sentaient donc obligées de faire à chaque soir une crise dans la salle commune, se plaignant qu'elles étaient sales et qu'elles avaient les cheveux gras jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un cède et en pousse une des deux dans sa salle de bain pour avoir la paix. Lily sourit en se remémorant ces joyeux souvenirs Mondigus Fletcher, qui était l'année précédente en septième année, qui avait embarré Claudia dans la salle de bain de son dortoir après avoir coupé l'eau courante La jeune fille ferma les yeux et relaxa dans l'eau chaude. Elle était tranquille, le dortoir était encore silencieux. Le rideau de douche tiré autour de la baignoire, elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit étrange, comme si quelque chose de lourd tombait sur la céramique près d'elle, tout ça accompagné par un grand cri Une voix masculine. Lily ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle reconnaissait cette voix : elle aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de celle de Sirius. Ses étranges doutes se confirmèrent quand elle entendit : " Merde, mon chandail! Je l'aimais beau AAAAAAH! Mon pied! Il est disparu! AAAAAH! Il me manque un doigt! " Mais qu'est-ce que faisait Sirius, moins un doigt et un pied, dans la salle de bain des filles?

- Sirius?, demanda-t-elle.

La surprise le fit sursauter et Lily vit sa silhouette glisser sur la céramique et s'étaler par terre, probablement à cause de son pied manquant.

- Lily? C'est toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- QUOI??? Tu apparais un beau matin dans MA salle de bain en disant qu'il te manque un doigt, un pied et un chandail, et c'est moi qui doit te fournir des explications?

-_Ta_ salle de bain? Oups, ce n'était pas exactement prévu. J'étais censé transplaner dans mon lit. 

- Transplaner! Parlons-en, de transplaner! Mais vous êtes complètement MALADES!!!

- Euh, seulement moi. Les autres s'en viennent en balai. J'aurais peut-être dû faire comme eux, d'ailleurs. 

- Très bien. Maintenant, Sirius, tu vas sortir d'ici _tout de suite,_ parce que si tu me vois nue, tu ne seras plus là pour le raconter!

- D'accord, d'accord Mais, tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment facile avec un seul pied.

- Sirius? Ça va? Ça te fait mal? 

- Bien C'est étrange, mais non, pas du tout. 

- Alors, tu SORS D'ICI!

Les autres filles avaient certainement été réveillées par leurs cris, et elles allaient probablement réagir de manière vraiment stupide. Lily imaginait très bien Claudia et Caroline se mettre à hurler comme des folles et se jeter sur Sirius en le griffant et en lui tirant les cheveux. Cette pensée fit sourire Lily, mais elle se leva d'un bond en entendant les cris réels des deux idiotes dans la chambre. Elle enfila son pyjama sans même prendre la peine de se sécher et se précipita dans le dortoir. Comme elle s'y attendait, la scène était pathétique. Caroline, comme prévu, était en train de gifler Sirius en poussant de petits cris aigus, alors que Claudia-Anne était assise sur dans son lit et hurlait de toutes ses forces, une main plaquée sur sa bouche et l'autre pointant le pied manquant de Sirius. Maria avait une main sur l'épaule de Caroline, essayant visiblement de l'arrêter, mais sans succès. On aurait aussi bien pu dire sans espoir, vu l'état d'hystérie de Caroline et la taille de Maria, qui était encore plus petite que Lily. Annie était debout, ayant probablement voulu aller aider Maria, mais elle riait tellement qu'elle n'était plus capable d'avancer. Pendant les quelques secondes que prit Lily à repousser Caroline et à relever Sirius, qui avait de petits problèmes d'équilibre avec son pied unique, les Gryffondor des autres dortoirs, alertés par les hurlements, s'étaient entassés dans le cadre de porte en parlant un peu trop fort. Et c'est là qu'une voix sévère se fit entendre au-dessus de toutes les autres. McGonagall.

- Black! Dans mon bureau immédiatement!

Quand elle vit le pied manquant de Sirius, l'enseignante perdit son air fâché. Elle avait à présent l'air si découragé que ses élèves avaient pitié d'elle. Le silence était total, sauf pour le marmonnement de McGonagall. Tout ce que Lily put saisir fut : " Black Transplaner Désartibulé Imbécile " Finalement, elle se reprit et lança d'une voix claire et forte : 

- Bon, dans ce cas, je suppose que je devrais dire : Black, à l'infirmerie! Evans, accompagnez-le et arrangez-vous pour qu'il n'ait pas d'autres bonnes idées comme celle-là. 

- Oui, professeur!, répondirent d'une même voix les deux adolescents. 

- Écartez-vous du chemin!, dit le professeur d'un ton bourru.

Puis, elle ajouta d'un ton plus " McGonagall " :

- Tout le monde dans son dortoir! Je vais arranger quelques petites choses, et ce sera une retenue automatique pour quiconque ne sera pas dans sa propre chambre à mon retour. Comptez sur moi pour vérifier! 

Quand Sirius et Lily furent seuls dans les dédales de Poudlard, la jeune fille put enfin parler sérieusement à son ami. 

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais inquiète! J'avais raison en plus de ça : revenir en transplanant! C'était quoi l'idée? Et les autres? S'il leur était arrivé quelque chose? 

- Ils vont sûrement très bien Je te rappelle qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose! J'ai un pied en moins et quatre doigts à la main gauche!

- Pas grave, tu es à Poudlard, maintenant, tu es en sécurité. Et puis ça ne te fait même pas mal!

- Bien, pendant que tu me le fait penser, ça me fait bien un peu mal 

- Sirius, arrête d'essayer de faire pitié! Tu sais que ça marche pas avec moi! Tu feras tes yeux doux à Annie, ça sera peut-être plus efficace.

- QUOI? Annie? La Annie que tu connais et que je connais? Je peux même pas lui adresser la parole sans qu'elle me jette un sort! Elle me déteste! Et puis, moi non plus, je l'aime pas C'est vrai, elle est bête, pas sociable, et elle est même pas belle!

- Maudit épais! Je te rappelle qu'on parle de ma meilleure amie et que si tu avais eu tes deux pieds, je t'aurais fait débouler l'escalier pour ce que tu viens de dire. Et si tu pense que j'ai pas vu comment tu la regardais, tantôt Peut-être qu'elle est plus sympathique quand elle rit et qu'elle est en chemise de nuit?

- Moi? Regarder Annie de même? Lily, tu manques de sommeil

- Hmmmm, pas certaine de ça

Tous les Gryffondor étaient ce jour-là-là bien trop préoccupés ou énervés par l'arrivée surprise de Sirius Black pour se concentrer en aucune façon sur leurs cours. Le cours d'histoire de la magie aurait dû être étrangement calme à cause de l'absence des Maraudeurs, mais il n'en était rien. En fait, le désordre en était un comme on en avait rarement vu depuis leur deuxième année, pendant le jeu de fléchettes prenant pour cible tous les fantômes du château. Que de beaux souvenirs Ils avaient tous passé une semaine de retenue, gracieuseté du professeur Jones, professeur d'Astronomie et directrice de Serpentard, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Le petit sourire de Lily s'effaça quand ses pensées revinrent aux Maraudeurs. Où étaient-ils, à présent? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter tant qu'ils n'étaient pas tous de retour. De plus, les trois filles surexcitées qui bourdonnaient et pépiaient autour de son bureau en commentant l'arrivée de Sirius Black ne l'aidaient pas à penser à autre chose. Lily avait beau ne répondre qu'un vague : " Hmmmm " à toutes leurs questions, Caroline, Claudia et Maria continuaient à s'égosiller. Annie, qui aurait normalement trouvé assez vite quelque chose qui les aurait fait fermer leur grand clapet, ne semblait même pas les remarquer. Un étrange sourire aux lèvres, elle écrivait quelque chose que Lily ne pouvait pas voir. Même lorsque la cloche sonna, au grand soulagement de Lily, son amie ne leva pas les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait. Quand elle entendit son nom, elle redressa la tête, puis, constatant que tout le monde sauf Lily et elle avaient quitté la classe, haussa les épaules et rangea son travail dans son sac. Le même sourire lui flottait toujours sur la figure lorsqu'elle dit :

- Inquiètes-toi pas, Lily, tu vas savoir assez vite ce que c'est. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, bye bye! À ce midi! 

- Mais Annie On a un cours!

- Justement, tu pourrais m'inventer une excuse pour Isaac?

- Oui, bon, ça sera pas tellement difficile. 

Le professeur Isaac, un homme noir d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'air sympathique et jovial, enseignait les potions. Il avait la réputation plus que justifiée d'être incroyablement naïf, et sa classe avait par conséquent la réputation d'être incroyablement bordélique. De plus, parmi tous ses groupes, c'était probablement celui des Gryffondors et Serpentards de quatrième année qui était le pire. Personne ne sait exactement pourquoi, mais c'était une tradition de jumeler Gryffondor et Serpentard en potions, donc une tradition d'avoir quelques petits " accidents " dans ces classes. Mais dans celle de Lily, c'était un miracle si la moitié des étudiants réussissait leur potion sans dégât. La jeune fille aurait pu compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les fois où c'était arrivé et étrangement, toutes ces fois correspondaient avec les absences des Maraudeurs. Leur seule présence dans une clase à Poudlard suffisait à la faire tourner en bordel, même avec McGonagall. Avec Isaac, c'était pire encore. Et c'était tellement facile de lancer un simple pétard dans la potion de quelqu'un d'autre Severus Rogue était leur cible la plupart du temps. Rien ne le faisait plus enrager que de rater une potion, et rien ne faisait plus rire les Maraudeurs que Severus Rogue enragé. Pour compléter le tableau, Caroline et Claudia faisaient chacune exploser leur chaudron environ une fois par semaine, avant de partir se cacher dans les toilettes à cause des quelques gouttes de potions qui avaient éclaboussé sa robe. Alors, le professeur Isaac soupirait sans jamais s'énerver, sortait de sa poche le petit flacon d'antidote de la potion du jour, qu'il avait pris l'habitude de garder à la portée de la main, et envoyait quelqu'un en porter à l'idiote dans les toilettes. Mais ce cours-là-là, c'était le calme plat. C'était peut-être parce qu'aucun Maraudeur n'était présent. C'était peut-être aussi parce que c'était parfois un peu la faute d'Annie si les potions de Caroline et Claudia leur sautaient à la figure et qu'elle était aussi absente. En tous cas, jamais Lily n'avait vu un cours de Potions aussi tranquille, même pas en première année, qui n'avait pas été une année très joyeuse. Pendant une heure, la quinzaine d'étudiants travaillèrent méthodiquement sur leur potion respective, sauf Caroline Miles, qui gloussait sans arrêt en tournant autour d'un Severus Rogue plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Il était nul dans la plupart des matières, mais il avait un talent particulier pour les Potions, de loin sa matière préférée. C'était pourquoi il ne supportait pas d'être dérangé pendant ce cours. De plus, Caroline devenait franchement fatigante après quelques jours

Lily éclata de rire quand Severus Rogue balança son intestin de rat à la figure de Caroline. 

- Hmmmm 

- Annie? Tu m'écoutes?

- Hmmmm

- Non! Je viens de te dire que Caroline Miles a reçu un intestin de rat par la tête et tu as répondu : " Hmmmm ".

- Ah oui? Caroline a reçu un intestin de rat par la tête?

Le sourire d'Annie s'agrandit, signe qu'elle avait enregistré l'information, mais elle avala sa dernière bouchée de ragoût sans rien ajouter et dit seulement :

- À tout à l'heure, Lily! Je retourne à la bibliothèque, mais je devrais être là pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. 

Lily, perplexe, observa successivement son assiette, presque pleine, et celle d'Annie, vide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à faire de si urgent? Haussant les épaules, la jeune fille se hâta de finir de manger pour avoir le temps de rendre visite à Sirius à l'infirmerie. Elle passa à son dortoir prendre ses livres, mais elle n'eut pas le courage d'entrer en entendant les sanglots de Caroline à travers la porte. Elle avait vu assez de scènes pathétiques de puis son arrivée à Poudlard pour un mois au moins, elle n'aurait qu'à se passer de ses livres pour l'après-midi. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Arabella Figg, qui enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, était le professeur préféré de Lily. Ainsi que d'Annie, de James, de Sirius, de Maria, de Remus, de Peter À trente-six ans, elle était parmi les plus jeunes professeurs de Poudlard, mais malgré son jeune âge, quelques mèches grises parsemaient en plusieurs endroit sa chevelure brune et de petites rides se creusaient aux coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Selon l'avis de Lily, ça ne le donnait que l'air plus gentil encore. En entrant dans la classe, la jeune Gryffondor constata que son enseignante avait coupé ses cheveux aux épaules, alors qu'ils lui arrivaient auparavant à la taille. Elle avait aussi un air soucieux que Lily ne lui avait jamais vu, et paraissait plus vieille. Mais quand elle aperçut son élève, qui était la première à entrer dans la classe, son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et elle se dirigea vers elle.

- Lily! Je suis vraiment contente de te voir!

Effectivement, elle avait l'air vraiment contente de la voir. Tellement que ça en était étrange.

- Bonjour professeur! Avez-vous passé de belles vacances?

- Oh, oui, de superbes.

Cette fois-ci, Arabella Figg n'avait pas l'air sincère du tout. Elle avait de grands cernes sous les yeux, qui n'avaient pas leur habituel éclat joyeux. Lily la soupçonnait fortement d'avoir un rôle important dans la lutte contre les forces du mal, et de n'avoir en somme aucunes vacances. La jeune fille se risqua à poser une question qu'elle n'aurait pas posé à aucun autre de ses professeurs :

- Est-ce que ça va?

Le professeur Figg soupira.

- Oui, oui. C'est seulement que j'ai passé la deuxième période à essayer de convaincre les Serpentards de septième année que la magie noire n'est pas une option. Je ne pensais jamais que ça en arriverait là dans cette école. J'ai la sensation d'être complètement inutile. Quand ce genre de choses arrivent

Elle prit une pause, hésita un peu, puis regarda Lily dans les yeux et lui dit :

- C'est le signe que des temps sombres approchent. Des temps auxquels j'aurais préféré ne pas assister, en fait.

Elle baissa les yeux, se rassit à son bureau et soupira. Lily, sans un mot, choisit un pupitre et s'y installa. Ce fut le premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ennuyant qu'elle eut jamais.

Aussitôt son dernier cours terminé, Lily sortit dans le parc de Poudlard, scrutant le ciel à la recherche de trois garçons sur des balais. Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre que c'était inutile, qu'ils étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du ciel. Elle resta là, sans bouger ou presque, jusqu'à ce qu'Annie vienne la rejoindre.

- Lily? C'est presque l'heure du souper.

- Ah oui? Oh, j'ai pas très faim, je pense que

- Non! Il n'en est pas question! Tu vas manger! Allez, viens.

Le ton d'Annie n'admettait aucune réplique. Son : " Allez, viens " n'était pas une invitation, c'était un ordre. Lily se leva en baillant, résignée, jeta un dernier regard au ciel, puis suivit son amie. Pendant tout le repas, elle parla de choses sans intérêt avec Annie, Maria et les amis de cette dernière, Frank Londubat, Michael William, Maggie Blair et Elfyn Goldfall. Ses pensées restaient par contre fixées sur un seul point : les trois Maraudeurs qui étaient probablement encore dans les airs. Aussitôt son assiette vidée, elle salua ses amis et retourna dehors, où elle resta pendant de longues heures. Tellement longues que le sommeil manqué des nuits précédentes la rattrapa et qu'elle s'endormit.


	5. Une arrivée clandestine

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ça.

****

A/N : Merci encore à tous mes reviewers Je me répète moi là! Bon, j'aime bien ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si vous allez penser comme moi, mais peu importe votre opinion, _laissez moi une review!_ S'il vous plaît! Bon, voici enfin le moment tant attendu de tous : l'arrivée des autres Maraudeurs! 

Trois silhouettes munies de balais avançaient prudemment dans la noirceur du parc de Poudlard.

- Ayoye!

- Chut! Peter!

- C'est pas de ma fau- AIIIIIIEEE!

- Oups! Désolé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre?

- Taisez-vous donc!

- Mais, James! J'ai trébuché sur une racine et après je me suis fait piler dessus! J'ai bien le droit de m'exprimer un peu!

- Maintenant, oui. On a passé la cabane de Hagrid. _Lumos!_

- Si on mettait ta cape d'invisibilité, aussi

Ce fut la seconde silhouette qui répondit :

- Peter, la cape de James a un énorme trou à cause de _ton _sort d'Élargissement, alors je te conseille de te la fermer. _Lumos!_

La troisième silhouette tenta d'imiter les deux autres.

- _Lumos! _Voyons_ Lumos! Lumos!_

- Peter, ta baguette est encore à l'envers.

- Encore! C'est pas vrai!

- C'est pas de ma faute, il fait noir, je vois rien!_ Lumos!_ C'est mieux.

Les trois silhouettes avancèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que la première s'arrête brusquement, se faisant rentrer dedans par ses deux compagnons. 

- Il y a quelqu'un là-bas!, murmura la première silhouette.

- Quoi? Parle plus fort!

- Peter! Silence! J'ai dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un là-bas. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, il t'a sûrement entendu.

La personne semblait plutôt inoffensive. Elle était couchée en petite boule sur l'herbe, juste à la limite du faible éclairage de la porte d'entrée du château. 

- Je sais pas qui c'est, mais il n'a pas l'air très dangereux.

- Je pense qu'il dort.

- Marchons doucement, peut-être que nous ne le réveilleront pas.

Mais la première silhouette, celle qui venait de parler, s'immobilisa de nouveau quand elle aperçut les cheveux de la personne endormie. Ils étaient longs, d'un roux éclatant. Prudemment, il fit le tour d'elle et aperçut son visage.

- Lily!

Lily fut réveillée au beau milieu d'un rêve par quelqu'un qui lui secouait gentiment l'épaule. 

- Lily Lily, réveille-toi!

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut au-dessus d'elle un visage éclairé par la faible lueur d'une baguette magique. Deux yeux d'un brun profond se trouvaient plantés dans les siens. Ils étaient encerclés par des lunettes carrées à la monture de plastique noir. Elle connaissait bien ces lunettes, ainsi que ces yeux. C'étaient ceux de

- James!

Lily se redressa s'un bond et sauta au cou de son ami, qui faillit être renversé par le choc et la surprise. Une fois son équilibre rétabli, James se redressa doucement en serrant Lily dans ses bras. Après une longue étreinte, la jeune fille se dégagea, seulement pour aller passer un bras autour du cou de Remus et de Peter, qui la serrèrent aussi dans leurs bras. Elle finit par reculer en disant :

- Vous allez tous bien? Il ne vous est rien arrivé? J'ai eu tellement peur!

Voyant les yeux de son amie se remplir de larmes malgré elle, James passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et elle se colla contre lui. Remus et Peter ramassèrent leurs balais, qu'ils avaient laissés tomber, et aussi celui de James, qui semblait avoir oublié tous ce qui l'entourait, à l'exception de Lily. Et c'est ainsi que, tous les quatre, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers l'intérieur du château.

James, Lily, Remus et Peter avaient tant de choses à se raconter que malgré leur immense fatigue, ils ne purent se résoudre à se coucher immédiatement. Comme dans la salle commune, ils étaient forcés de chuchoter et de marcher à pas de souris, ils montèrent au dortoir des garçons et s'assirent tous sur le lit de Remus, près de la fenêtre. Tous, sauf James, qui restait debout, l'air songeur. 

- Et Sirius, lui

- Il va bien, James, on ne peut rien faire de plus, répondit doucement Lily.

- En fait On pourrait faire quelque chose 

James les regarda avec espoir.

- Ta cape a un trou, James. C'est trop risqué, affirma Remus.

- Un trou? Vous avez troué une cape d'invisibilité? Mais vous êtes de pire en pire en vieillissant! Gang d'irresponsables!

James et Remus regardèrent fixement Peter. Celui-ci bredouilla :

- Bien Bien Disons que j'ai eu un petit problème avec mon sortilège d'Élargissement 

Lily soupira en roulant les yeux, puis dit :

- James, montre- moi donc ça

L'interpellé sortit la grande cape de sa poche et la déplia devant lui, les faisant tous rire en disparaissant complètement, sauf sa tête qu'il sortait par le gros trou au milieu.

- On a essayé tous les charmes de Réparation qu'on connaissait Et comme tu le sais, Remus est pas mal bon là-dedans, mais ça n'a rien donné.

La jeune rousse secoua la tête en examinant la cape.

- Ta cape est pas brisée, James. Il y a juste un bout qui est disparu.

- Juste ça!, s'exclama t-il.

- Oui, juste ça. _Reducto!_

La cape se ratatina sur elle-même jusqu'à tenir dans la paume de Lily. Elle passa délicatement un doigt sur la pièce de tissu : elle n'était pas trouée.

- _Élargis!_

Lily rendit la cape à son propriétaire, qui l'examina sous toutes ses coutures, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : elle était bien entière.

- Lily, tu seras une grande sorcière plus tard! Tu vas finir au ministère de la magie, ou professeur à Poudlard, ou quelque chose du genre. Merci! Maintenant, on peut y aller

- Quoi? Voir Sirius? T'es pas sérieux?, gémit Peter, affalé de tout son long sur le lit de Remus.

- Très sérieux. Mais si tu veux rester ici Pas de problème.

Peter grommela en se levant pour rejoindre les autres sous la cape d'invisibilité, que James avait encore un peu élargie. Puis, ils commencèrent à marcher dans un désordre total, chacun pilant sur les pieds de ses voisins, jusqu'à ce que Peter perde pied dans l'escalier et que James soit obligé de le soulever pour l'empêcher de débouler. Ce ne fut pas facile, car même si James était plutôt musclé grâce au Quidditch et que Peter atteignait à peine les cinq pieds, ce dernier faisait un peu d'embonpoint. Plus qu'un peu, en fait. Remus soupira et chuchota :

- Bon Pied gauche Pied droit Gauche, droit, gauche, droit

C'est ainsi qu'ils réussirent à se rendre à l'infirmerie.

- Sirius Sirius!

Remus secouait son ami sans ménagement depuis une bonne minute, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

- Jamais vu quelqu'un dormir aussi dur! C'est à peine croyable!

- Peter D'habitude, c'est toi qu'on doit brasser pendant dix minutes avant que tu ouvres les yeux. Sirius a dû prendre des somnifères ou quelque chose du genre.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lily et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un éclat machiavélique.

- Dans ce cas Je suppose qu'on va être obligés d'utiliser les méthodes fortes. Je peux, James?

Son sourire s'élargit encore alors qu'elle prenait la cruche d'eau sur la table de chevet à côté d'eux.

- Mmm Oui, je crois que c'est la seule solution.

Lily vida alors lentement la cruche d'eau entière dur Sirius, tout en marmonnant : " Vengeance Vengeance " Sirius commença à remuer, tentant dans son sommeil d'échapper au filet d'eau froide. Puis, tout d'un coup, il se redressa brusquement, attrapa Lily par les épaules et l'envoya valser dans le paquet de fleurs envoyées par ses diverses admiratrices. Les trois autres étaient couchés par terre dans une tentative désespérée d'étouffer leur fou rire. Remus fut le premier à se relever, et ce fut heureux, car s'il ne l'avait pas interceptée, Lily aurait probablement commencé à se chamailler bruyamment avec Sirius. Comme le pied de celui-ci avait été réinstallé, il put se lever et suivre ses amis sous la cape d'invisibilité. Peter et James avaient fini par se calmer, et ce dernier avait pris la responsabilité de dire : " Gauche, droite, gauche, droite " alors qu'ils avançaient. Silencieusement, ils montèrent à leur dortoir et y posèrent un sortilège de Silence. Aussitôt cela fait, Lily se jeta sur Sirius en criant :

- Tu vas payer! J'ai encore des épines de roses plantées dans la jambe à cause de toi! Tu vas regretter ça, Sirius Black!

Comme il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une attaque à ce moment-là, Sirius tomba à la renverse en appelant :

- James! À l'aide!

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit Lily par la taille et la fit rouler sur le plancher, mais pas avant qu'elle ait le temps de lui faire une jambette. Il perdit l'équilibre et tenta de se retenir à Remus, mais il réussit seulement à l'entraîner lui aussi par terre.

- Hé!, dit Remus en poussant James à son tour.

Il essaya ensuite de se relever, mais c'était trop tard. Sirius était arrivé à la rescousse et lui et James le tiraient chacun par un bras. Mais à ce moment, Lily, qui s'était remise sur ses pieds, sauta sur le dos de James, qui lâcha Remus en basculant sur le côté. Ils se bataillèrent en riant pendant dix bonnes minutes, en fait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les quatre couchés par terre, à bout de souffle mais incapables de s'arrêter de rire. James finit par s'asseoir, retrouvant tant bien que mal sa respiration, son équilibre et ses lunettes. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'habitude, mais c'était peine perdue. À côté de lui, Lily s'était aussi relevée. Un halo de cheveux roux emmêlés entourait son visage, ses joues étaient toutes rouges et ses yeux, plus brillants que jamais. Quand elle sourit à James, il rougit et détourna les yeux. En fait, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait fixée sans raison pendant une trentaine de secondes. Sirius et Remus s'étaient assis en bâillant. Lily s'étira comme un chat et se leva, avant de tendre la main à James, qui rougit de nouveau, et de faire la même chose avec Remus et Sirius. Ce dernier résista avec peine à l'envie de tirer de nouveau la jeune fille par terre. Non, il était un peu trop fatigué. En allant s'écraser sur le lit de Remus, les quatre amis s'aperçurent que Peter était couché dans le sien.

- Peter?

- Chut Il dort, murmura Lily.

Sans un mot, James alla chercher la cape d'invisibilité et ils sortirent tous sur la pointe des pieds. 

Couchés dans l'herbe, James, Remus, Sirius et Lily regardaient les étoiles. La nuit était fraîche, mais pas trop froide, juste confortable. Le ciel allait bientôt commencer à s'éclaircir, il était presque quatre heures du matin. Lily songea qu'elle avait eu au moins quelques heures de sommeil, mais que James et Remus n'avaient pas dormi du tout. Ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger beaucoup. Ils l'écoutaient sans même bailler alors qu'elle leur racontait le party de Poufsouffles, la barbe de Claudia et les dents de Caroline, ainsi que la rupture de cette dernière et de Severus Rogue pendant le cours de potions. Puis, Sirius leur raconta sa transplanation ratée, les fit rire en imitant les sermons que lui avaient servis tour à tour madame Pomfresh, la brigade de Réparation des Accidents Magiques et le professeur McGonagall. Puis, les trois garçons entreprirent de raconter à Lily pourquoi ils avaient le Poudlard Express. Sirius commença :

- On est allés passer les derniers jours de vacances chez moi, vu que mon père Bien Se fout complètement de moi. L'an passé, j'étais venu à Londres sur le pouce, et on avait l'intention de faire la même chose cette année. Mais au dernier moment, Peter a refusé d'embarquer dans la voiture, alors on s'est _résignés_ à prendre nos balais et la cape de James.

Ce dernier poursuivit :

- Rendus là-bas, on a loué une chambre dans un hôtel

__

- Une chambre? Pour quatre?, coupa Lily

- Oui, enfin, on avait pas beaucoup d'argent Moldu. Il y avait deux lits, au moins.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi et Peter, on a dormi par terre.

- Après avoir essayé de nous jeter par terre!

- Remus, si toi et James aviez dormi sur le plancher, on ne vous aurait pas attaqués. 

- Mais on avait tiré au sort!

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord, maintenant, arrêtez donc de tourner autour du pot, pourquoi êtes-vous arrivés en retard?, interrompit de nouveau Lily.

- Ah, oui, ça Bien, c'est de la faute de Remus et de Peter, dit calmement Sirius.

- Tout à fait d'accord, dit James.

- Hé! Comment ça de ma faute? Celle de Peter, bien entendu, mais moi

- On t'avait pourtant dit : " Vérifie bien le réveil, Remus! ", quand Peter s'était porté volontaire pour mettre l'alarme.

- Mais je connais rien à tes affaires de Moldus! Et Peter m'avait assuré qu'il savait comment faire. 

- Oui, et Peter nous avait aussi assurés qu'il réussissait très bien les sortilèges de Séchage, l'an dernier, et on s'est quand même ramassés en boxers devant toute l'école, et pas moins mouillés! Tu connais Peter, faut pas trop écouter ce qu'il dit

- Tu lui a quand même laissé faire le sortilège d'Élargissement sur ta cape Et pour le réveil, moi, d'habitude, je me réveille tout seul à sept heures du matin. Alors je me suis dit que même si le réveil n'était pas vraiment bien, arrangé, ce ne serait pas si grave Mais qui a insisté pour qu'on se couche à deux heures du matin?

James tourna la tête et se mit à siffler d'un air innocent.

- Et qui m'a demandé : " Remus, Remus, dors-tu? " à toutes les trente secondes jusqu'à trois heures?

Sirius tourna la tête et se mit à siffler d'un air innocent.

- Bon, tu as raison, Remus, c'est tous un peu de notre faute. Mais en tous cas, Lily, quand on s'est réveillés, il était onze heures.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?, demanda Lily d'un ton intrigué.

- Ben Il était trop tard pour le Poudlard Express Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire d'autre que de se recoucher?

Vers six heures, Remus, Lily et James allèrent reconduire Sirius à l'infirmerie, puis retournèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui était encore vide. Ils s'affalèrent tous les trois sur le même sofa, morts de fatigue. Lily bâilla et dit : 

- Je vois pas comment je vais réussir à aller à mes cours aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours, au juste?

La jeune fille bâilla une deuxième fois et dit :

- Mon horaire est sur mon lit Va le chercher.

James se leva péniblement et se traîna les pieds jusqu'au dortoir de Lily. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds, ramassa machinalement l'horaire de son amie et redescendit l'escalier en manquant pratiquement autant de marches qu'il en descendait. En voyant sa démarche, Lily s'exclama :

- James! Tu marches comme Peter!

Ce n'était pas si drôle, mais ils se mirent tous les trois à rire comme des fous, incapables de placer un mot. Quand James retrouva son souffle, la première chose qu'il dit fut :

- Ce matin, on a Métamorphose, Soins des créatures magiques.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, il repartit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.


End file.
